Bahamusu
(Midfielder) |number= 5 |element=Earth |team= Protocol Omega 3.0 |seiyuu= Satou Kensuke |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 018 (Chrono Stone)}} Bahamusu (バハムス) is a midfielder of Protocol Omega 3.0. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"His quiet demeanour hides a fighting spirit. Nothing gets past him."'' Appearance Bahamusu has long blond hair and yellow eyes. Under Zanark Avalonic's control, his skin becomes tanned and his hair becomes wilder and blue. Plot He first appears in episode 18, where he was chosen to be a member from Protocol Omega 3.0, replacing Dorimu. Later, he and his teammates were badly beaten by Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who had escaped from El Dorado's Eternal Prison. He was later Mixi Maxed with him, being put, in the process, under his control. In episode 19, he appeared with his team and Zanark in a forest. Protocol Omega 3.0 was showing their new power to Zanark. When it was Bahamusu's turn, he shot and destroyed some trees. In episode 20 and episode 21, he fought, along with his teammates, against Raimon. In the first half, Protocol Omega 3.0 was in lead with 1-0 because Gamma released his Keshin, Jinrou Lycaon, and scored the first goal. In the second half, Bahamusu was seen trying to get away from Shindou as seen Shindou was seen trying to steal the ball. Later, he received the ball from Orca but immediately lost it because Shindou and Kirino both sliding tackled him. At the end, Protocol Omega 3.0 lost and they were sent to an unknown place by Zanark. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Bahamusu, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Omega Elites at Tochan's taisen route) *'Photo': Car of the Future (未来の車の写真, taken from the orange car in the future) *'Photo': Fireplace (暖炉の写真, taken in Sina's house) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Bahamusu, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Glasses of Longing (あこがれのメガネ, randomly dropped from Glasses Masters (メガネマスターズ) outside Shindou Takuto's house) *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Item': Waruburi Sunglasses (わるぶりサングラス, randomly dropped from Sunglasses Club (サングラス同好会) outside Raimon's gym) *'Item': Dependable Sunscreen (たよれる日焼け止め, randomly dropped from Lovely Cats (ラブリーキャッツ) at Odaiba's ferris wheel) After this, he can be scouted. Mixi Max form Bahamusu can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Arno's left taisen route) *'Item': Waruburi Sunglasses (わるぶりサングラス, randomly dropped from Sunglasses Club (サングラス同好会) outside Raimon's gym) *'Item': Dependable Sunscreen (たよれる日焼け止め, randomly dropped from Lovely Cats (ラブリーキャッツ) at Odaiba's ferris wheel) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Kino Route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Climbs N' *'Omega Elites' Trivia *He's one of the strongest Protocol Omega members, but he's also one of the least exposure. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users